Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-12})^{-9}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-12})^{-9} = 8^{(-12)(-9)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-12})^{-9}} = 8^{108}} $